Broly's Return
by anonomus writer
Summary: The Legendary Super Saiyan, thwarted twice in his attempts to kill Goku, has now been banished to HFIL. While the Z-Fighters have been spared an encounter with him, the residents of Hell aren't so lucky. And there's always the risk that he might escape...
1. Arrival

_Well, since I'm sorta bored, and since I've kinda lost the data on my other stories (not all of that unwelcome, HA!) I'll start a new one. It's my first fic in this section so please, bear with me. If you DO feel the need to criticize (as I know you good people will) please keep it constructive. Flames are unwelcome, though I will take into consideration your perceptions of the story. So without further ado, let Chapter 1 Begin!_

Pain. That's what he felt, his head throbbing relentlessly. Groaning slightly, he put a hand to his head and let it rest there for an instant before he gingerly removed it. He could feel rough, uneven ground beneath him, digging into his skin. Slowly, he opened his eyes and for a few moments, was greeted by the sight of a harsh, yellow sky…until two figures entered his line-of-sight and peered down at him from above. The one to his left was green, whilst the one to his right was a stark white with a…purple dome on his head.

The white and purple (and more effeminate) being spoke first, leering down at the sprawled form of the Saiyan. "Well Cell, look what we have here. Looks like another dirty monkey!" The alien chuckled darkly. "Oh yes Frieza, it's another one of those rotten Saiyans. So there was yet another that survived your genocide.. You really should have done a better job," Cell said in a condescending tone. Frieza momentarily glared at his companion before returning his malevolent gaze his prey's form. "One day, there will be no more monkeys, I will make certain of THAT!"

In the midst of their exchange, the Saiyan's mind had raced into overdrive at the sight of two potential threats. His rudimentary energy sensing skills probed at their power levels in comparison to his…and found the purple clad alien to his right to be severely lacking, especially when compared to his own power. The green one though, was significantly more powerful, though still weaker. He also took stock of his surroundings. What he saw did not impress him, a jagged landscape, a set of blue mountains…but there was a set of barbed spikes over there…those could come in handy later. "Let's put this monkey with the others," Frieza said. The Saiyans' attention became solely focused on the white arm reaching for his body.

Frieza was surprised when the Saiyans' hand fastened around his wrist and grasped it firmly, the grip strong enough stress the bone in his forearm. He immediately tried to free himself from the Saiyans' hold, but to no avail. He found himself glaring into the Saiyan's eyes…and saw a flash of teal. Frieza's own eyes went wide in shock…and in terror. The Saiyan released him, and Frieza backpedaled away as quickly as he could. Cell, who had been looking on in amusement at his 'ally's' predicament, frowned as Frieza retreated before the Saiyan, who was now on his feet and smirking at the cowering figure before him. "Frieza, what are you doing?" Cell asked, irritated with this display of cowardice. It was at times like these that he was embarrassed that the fool made up part of his genetic structure. Cell's eyes took in every detail of the Saiyans' physique and saw nothing worthy of concern. The man's arms were rather skimpy and though he was rather tall, his build was not overly intimidating.

Frieza, meanwhile, was in a full-blown panic. He stuttered violently, struggling to form coherent words. "T-tt-those-e-eyes!" he gasped, the Saiyans' gaze digging into his soul. "He's a-another one! Just like HIM!" Frieza babbled. Cell was becoming agitated and, not for the first time, seriously considered blasting the lizard. "What are you blathering about you idiot?" he barked. The Saiyan glanced at Cell and the two made eye contact; the android just barely caught a flicker of teal as well. Cell was instantly on his guard and dropped into his fighting stance. "Another Super Saiyan eh?", Cell said. "You mongrels breed like roaches! Who are you, you miserable maggot?"

The Saiyan chuckled darkly and spoke for the first time since his arrival in H.F.I.L. "Seeing as you're about to die, I suppose it doesn't matter. My name is Broly." The Legendary Super Saiyan grinned evilly, and added, "The last name you will ever hear."


	2. Contest of Wills

_Perhaps I was a bit unclear as to the setting of the story. This takes place after Broly: Second Coming, where he is killed by the combined efforts of Goku, Gohan, and Goten (and even Trunks to a point). I really despised the Bio-Broly movie so I'll be pretending that Bio-Broly never happened. Anyway, onto Chapter 2._

_P.S. A shoutout to my first reviewers, thanks for the positive feedback! _

Frieza was feeling very conflicted. On one hand, his pride and arrogance were ordering him to stand his ground, assuring him that he could take this upstart Saiyan on with little effort. On the other hand, his self-preservation instincts were _screaming_ at him to flee as fast as he could. The former tyrant lizard had grown complacent in HFIL, with only Cell to rival his power. Strangely, though thought to be dead, his brother Cooler had never shown himself in HFIL, if he had ever arrived at all. All of his complacency had been because he had assured himself that he was safe from the likes of Goku…never had he imagined that a Super Saiyan would wind-up here! Goku had declared himself "Ally to Good," so Frieza had naturally assumed that ALL such Super Saiyans were goody-two-shoes (it amused him to place Vegeta in that category). But to have a Super Saiyan in Hell…the implications inherent were frightening.

Cell, at first stunned by Broly's declaration, began to laugh in disbelief. Broly, for his part, remained unperturbed simply standing there, confident in his abilities as ever. Now that he was no longer plagued by the bout of insanity that had been his undoing, he knew that there was very little he could not do…besides defeating Kakarot. His pride still smarted after his defeat, not once but TWICE at Kakarots hands...but that score would soon be settled. He returned his attention to the mottled green figure and purple-white lizard standing before him. "Do you find your impending death so amusing?" he asked. "It must be nice to have such fatalistic sense of humor." Cell grinned at Broly, "Oh I'm not laughing at your insignificant threats, I'm laughing at your sheer audacity. To think, that you have the _gall_ to challenge me, the perfect being! You, Broly, have no idea what you are facing! You may be a Super Saiyan, but such beings are beneath my perfection! Not even the mighty Goku could defeat me!"

At the mention of Goku, Broly's confident smirk disappeared, his body going rigid. "…did you just say…Goku?" he asked quietly. Cell's smile only grew at Broly's sudden change in mood. "Oh yes! The powerful Super Saiyan Goku was nothing compared to me! I killed him as easily as a fly! In fact-". Cell had absolutely no warning as Broly's hair stood up on end and turned gold, with his aura exploding around him as he vanished and phased in front of the android, plowing his knee into Cell's gut. Cell gasped as the air was forced out of him, forcing him to stagger back a step. Before he could do anything else, Broly had him by the throat and brutally rammed him into the ground with enough force to create a house-sized crater. Cell found himself staring at Broly as the latter glared down with eyes as cold as ice. The saiyan spoke with a voice quivering with surpressed rage. "Where. Is. KAKAROT?" He emphasized the question by applying more pressure on Cell's throat, drawing an involuntary gurgle from the android, who said "Weren't you listening you imbecile? I killed him. That means he's in Otherworld, training I would imagine. But I wouldn't worry about _him_. You should be more worried about ME!" Cell accentuated this by blasting Broly away with a quick burst of his aura. Broly sailed off about 20 feet before he halted himself in mid-air.

Cell was livid. _How did I let the nuisance get the drop on me? HOW?, _he thought to himself. He glanced furiously at Frieza before returning his attention to his adversary. _I'll deal with that coward later. The fool didn't bother lifting finger because he's too busy quivering._ Cell adopted his power-up stance as he said, "I will now show you power beyond your understanding. Know fear fool. Know my PERFECTION!" As Cell began to power up, the ground started to tremble and the mountains shook as lightning erupted from Cell's aura. He screamed as his power peaked and a pillar of lightning shot skyward into the harsh yellow sky, unknowingly attracting the attention of many other residents of HFIL. Cell stared down his opponent and smirked. "Not quite what you expected, hmm? Take a good look because you will never see a power quite like mine. I am perfect! The ultimate being!"

Broly guffawed once and said, "If you're so mighty, then how did you end up here?" Cell's smirk vanished instantly and his eyes went wide with rage. Broly smiled cruelly and added, "I wasn't really impressed by the light show. If I had wanted a fireworks display, I would have gone to an amusement park." He said in a mocking tone. He folded his arms and went on, "But since I'm stuck here with you, I might as well have a _little_ fun. I expect a challenge from the one who claims to have killed Kakarot." Then Broly lifted his head towards the sky and began to raise his power level, accentuating his rise in power with a cry that continued to increase in volume and pitch until his power matched that of Cell's. All the while, others had arrived and were watching the stand-off from a distance; among the spectators were the members of the Ginyu Force (minus Ginyu himself) Salza from Cooler's Armoured Squad, Zarbon, Dodoria, Appule, and many others besides. For most of them, there was nothing else to do, so they gathered around for a good show, some even placing bets. Frieza had discreetly managed to blend in with the growing crowd and he paused a good distance away. He decided he would see what this Saiyan had to offer, not knowing that he already rivaled Cell in strength.

Cell and Broly stood facing each other for another few seconds...then Broly made the first move, flying directly at Cell, right arm already pulled back in preparation for a blow. Cell countered by crossing his arms and taking the hit on his crossed arms. The resulting shockwave created another crater, this one at least 12 feet deep, and 3 times as wide. They stayed there for a moment, measuring their strength against each other. Then they both vanished, the only sign of their progress was a series of rippling shockwaves that riddled the air as the two exchanged a flurry of blows. Suddenly Broly managed to get behind Cell and grabbed the android around his mid-riff. He plunged towards the ground with Cell in his grip, reaching terminal velocity, then just before impact, he let go of Cell and stopped himself, allowing the android to plow into the ground headfirst. Broly floated back up into the sky, awaiting his opponents' inevitable reappearance. A beam of yellow light abruptly burst from Cell's furrow and burned its way towards Broly. The super saiyan merely leaned out of its way and let the beam continue onwards, where it flew out of sight. Cell then used Instant Transmission to get behind Broly and appeared behind him, both arms already raised for an overhead strike. Broly sensed him and quickly turned around, but failed to stop the blow from landing. Cell's attack sent Broly plowing his way underground, which Cell followed up with a quick and powerful energy blast. The blast demolished a quarter-mile radius leaving a large crater in the ground.

When a few moments passed and there was no retaliation, Cell chuckled and dusted his hands off against each other. "Well, I guess that's that. Now for Frieza…" He twisted in mid-air, searching for the alien overlord, when the sound of shifting rock reached his audio receptors. He looked back towards the crater and spied a series of cracks radiating out from Broly's point of entry, followed by an explosion as Broly re-emerged. The super saiyan was grinning from ear-to-ear as he shot into the sky, and soon he was far above Cell. He peered mercilessly down at the android and said, "Not bad Cell. Not bad at all actually, but still not quite enough. Let me show you how it's _really_ done!" As Broly spoke he slowly held his left arm away from his body. Suddenly the surrounding area was bathed in a green light, accompanied by a high pitched _scree_-ing sound. The light contracted to a single, tiny point in Broly's hand; which he squeezed, creating a noticeable ball of energy. The air hummed with an almost magnetic whine that belied the power residing in the small green sphere, no larger than a softball. "Here," Broly yelled, "Catch!" And with that he flung the energy ball directly at Cell. Cell gritted his teeth together as he prepared himself to meet the blast…then remembered too late what had happened the last two times he had attempted to meet such an attack. As the ball made contact with his outstretched hands, it pushed him downwards, towards the ground rather quickly. Despite his best efforts, Cell could not slow himself enough to prevent himself from hitting the ground, but he used the ground beneath him to anchor himself against the attack. It seemed that he would be able counter Broly's attack…until the sphere detonated. The blast consumed everything within a mile of the epicenter, leaving a large, smooth crater about half as deep. Everything was still as the wind blew across the devastated landscape, not a whisper was uttered from the spectators as HFIL bore witness to Cell's seeming demise. The silence was sundered by Broly as he began to laugh in sadistic delight. "I guess he couldn't catch the ball. That was pretty short-lived. What a pity…I guess I'll have to find another playmate." He began to search the crowd for someone to fight him next and spotted Frieza amidst the rabble. He chuckled in suppressed merriment. "Oh yes, of course, the little girl. Or is it a boy? I guess I'll go ask." He began to slowly descend…


	3. Unleashed

_Sorry for the delay everyone. Been quite busy. Here's Chapter 3._

As Broly finally touched down, he took a moment to look around. When he was sure that no one was about to come forward and challenge him, he began to walk towards his next chosen victim, the lizard who had insulted him upon his arrival in Hell. The crowd parted before him, afraid to get anywhere near the juggernaut who had just defeated Cell.

The saiyan came to a stop directly in front of Frieza and leered down at the shivering tyrant. "I have a question," he said. "What are you?" Frieza, momentarily nonplussed at being asked such a random question, re-gained control of himself and sneered. "I have no reason to answer the likes of you, monkey!" Broly smiled cruelly and extended his arm slowly towards the lizard. Frieza, knowing he was about to die…again…shut his eyes; he did not want to see the blast that he knew was coming.

Instead, he felt a hand place itself directly on the top of his polished cranium. He froze. That dirty monkey did _not_ just place his filthy, grimy hands on his immaculate b-. "Now, now, that's no way to speak to your elders little girl." Frieza's eyes shot open in disbelief. He could hear guffaws being drawn from the crowd around him. The tyrant ground his teeth and asked "What was _that_?" Broly frowned. "Or are you a male?" As Frieza began to quiver in rage (instead of fear now), Broly removed his hand from Frieza's dome, his eyes widening slightly. "You actually _are_ male?", he asked in honest wonder. "Then why is your skin purple? And why is your voice so blatantly _feminine?_" The members of the of the Ginyu Force were fast losing what little respect they had left for their leader at this point, openly laughing along with the others, despite the situation. Not many people liked Frieza, it was only because he was more powerful than the average soul down here that he was afforded any modicum of respect. His superiority-complex was now being paid back in full.

Frieza felt something snap inside him and almost before he knew what he was doing, he had formed an energy blast in his right hand and blasted Broly with everything he had. The blast completely engulfed Broly's form and proceeded to carve a furrow into the landscape behind him. Smoke obscured everthing, clogging Frieza's senses and preventing him from seeing the results of his handiwork. Slowly, the smoke began to clear and, to Frieza's horror, Broly simply stood there unscathed with an almost lazy smile on his face. "What was that supposed to do? It didn't even tickle," the saiyan sneered. His sneer turned into a sadistic grin. "THIS is how you do it!" He abruptly brought his left hand up and quicky formed an energy blast in it, with every intention of wiping Frieza from existence. He would have done it with impunity…had something not flickered with pseudo-motion behind him. Broly stiffened and looked behind him just in time to see Cell's triumphant smirk. "HA!" Cell completed his transition from Instant Transmission and unleashed the Kamehameha wave he had been prepping. The wave barreled into Broly, who could do nothing to stop it as it carried him out of sight before the energy wave finally dissipated.

Cell slowly hovered over to where Broly lay. He landed and nudged Broly's motionless form with the edge of his foot, drawing a slight moan from the saiyan as he slowly came around. Cell chuckled and grabbed the now powerless saiyan warrior by his neck and hauled him up. "Look at you now Broly. Beaten and broken, all at my hands. In the end, as powerful as you are, you are far from perfect." He pointed his free hand at Broly's chest, palm out. "It's sad really. And here you thought that you would succeed where even the mighty Goku failed." Mentioning Goku, he realized too late, was a mistake. Broly's eyes snapped back into focus and with a flare of his _ki_, shoved Cell away from him. His aura began to physically manifest itself around him in a shimmering green as he began to growl under the strain of the power he had kept dormant, as it forced it's way to the surface.

Cell could not believe his senses. Standing in front of him was a battered fighter that continued to pull power out of a seemingly endless well. His power was now higher than before….and then surpassed Cell's strength. Cell knew he should do something, attack, flee, _**anything**_, but the waves of power rolling off of Broly were keeping him literally rooted in place. Suddenly, Broly's _ki_ flared slightly and intensified at the same time that Broly lifted his head towards the sky and screamed to the heavens. His body momentarily lifed off the ground; what looked like cracks spread along the saiyan's body. Cell caught a glimpse of what looked like something bursting forth from his flesh before Broly was consumed in a sphere of green light so intense, it shifted the color of the world around it. At the same time, Broly's power jumped drastically, so as to become unfathomable to Cell. For five, horrible seconds, Cell watched the sphere cast it's glow upon it's surroundings, before it slowly shrank and revealed what had transpired inside.

Broly now stood several feet taller and was far bulkier than before; he was now a literal wall of muscle and built like a walking tank. His hair had also changed, becoming spikier and longer, as well as changing color from gold to a green-hued yellow. Everything about him was different, even his eyes had changed! Now, where there should have been a pair of teal eyes, there was only a stark white; leaving Broly looking far more manic and…menacing than before. Green electricity danced it way around his form, putting the finishing touches in Broly's new appearance.

The effects of Broly's transformation were not limited to just HFIL, either. In Other World, Goku and Pikkon were enjoying a friendly spar when they both felt the sudden spike in energy. Both fighters froze and simply stared at each other. Pikkon was the first to speak, cracking his knuckles as he did so. "Goku…what the hell is that?" Goku, for the first time in a long time, felt a bead of cold sweat roll down the back of his neck. "That energy…feels familiar. I think…this could be trouble."

Elsewhere around Otherworld, Broly's rise in power lifted heads and eyebrows. King Yenma was very concerned, as HFIL and its residents fell under his purview. King Kai also was deeply troubled and was pondering whether to contact the Supreme Kai. He also knew that Goku would be needed to combat this threat. He decided that no matter what happened, he wanted Goku ready to go at a moment's notice. His antennae twitched as he reached out to Goku telepathically. _Goku, can you hear me?_ Goku's head perked up as he felt, more than heard, King Kai's voice. _Oh hey King Kai. You felt it too huh?_ King Kai's brow furrowed with worry as he responded. _Yes I did. In fact, I think just about everyone felt it. Do you know what this could be? Any ideas at all?_ Goku brought up his hand and scratched at the back of his head. _Gosh King Kai, I've fought a fair few people…it can't be Frieza or Lord Slug, and I doubt that Cooler would be capable of this kind of power. That just leaves Cell…_

Goku froze in place, both physically and mentally. There was one other, who he had helped defeat not long ago at all. Broly had been sent to Hell, and Goku had been certain that death would tame the saiyan of legend. _Goku?_ King Kai was getting a bit nervous on the other end of the connection. If someone could give the likes of Goku pause, then the situation was dire indeed. _Goku are you there? Answer me darn it!_ Goku mentally shook himself and replied. _King Kai, there's only one other person I know who would be able to generate that much power. You remember Broly don't you?_ The North Kai had to think about that one for a moment or two. _You mean the Super Saiyan you killed back on Planet New Vegeta? It's been, what, seven or eight years since then, why is he surfacing now?_ Goku grabbed Pikon's shoulder without warning and put two fingers to his forehead, before homing in on King Kai's energy. He Instant transmitted himself and Pikkon directly in front of King Kai, who let out a strangled yell and fell over backwards. Goku sweat dropped and stooped to help King Kai, apologizing for his sudden appearance. King Kai grumbled under his breath, and Goku distinctly caught the words "Planet Wrecker". Mentally rolling his eyes, Goku said, "Broly recently appeared on Earth and fought Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. He somehow survived our battle on New Vegeta and made his way to Earth. I don't know why he suddenly started attacking then instead of right away, but it was better for us in any case." King Kai frowned heavily at Goku. "Wait just a minute! Why didn't I learn about this sooner?" He gasped. "Goku, you did not…" The saiyan in question waved his arms in front of him defensively. "No King Kai, I didn't intervene! I just…sort of…coached them through it?" King Kai was starting to turn purple. "Goku, you know you're not allowed to do return to the realm of the living!"

As the two of them continued to argue up above, down below, the situation had taken a turn for the worst. Broly had not moved from his position at all. To any observer, he looked like a statue, but for the gentle heaving of his chest as he breathed. His seemingly sightless eyes were focused solely on Cell, who looked, for all the world, like a deer caught in headlights. The stillness was shattered as Broly abruptly stabbed his finger in Cell's direction. "I have a question for you Cell. How was it that you survived my attack? I was certain it had erased you." Cell shifted into a defensive stance and said, "I am imbued with the ability of regeneration, courtesy of the Namekian, Piccolo. His cells are a part of my genetic structure, as are the cells of Vegeta, Goku, and…Frieza." He glared at the Frost Demon, who winced. Broly's interest was piqued by this new revelation. "So, techinically, you ARE Kakarot, correct?" Cell widened his stance and and grit his teeth for the onslaught that he knew was about to begin. _Oh no…_

Broly grinned savagely and unfolded his arms. "Well, I want to see this regeneration personally." He moved so fast that Cell never had time to blink. "AGGHHHH!" Cell roared in pain as his wings were ripped off his back. Broly followed this up by breaking Cell's arm and grabbing him by his legs. The saiyan began to swing him around and around, soon he and Cell were but a blur of gold, and green. With a mighty heave and a grunt, Broly released Cell, throwing him straight up into the clouds, where a dull thud was heard as he hit the barrier of HFIL, before Cell began to free-fall back towards the ground. About half-way down, he regained control of himselfand slowed to a stop glaring furiously at the Legendary Super Saiyan, who was gazing smugly at his handiwork. With a shriek, Cell sprouted a pair of new wings, tore off his arm, and regenerated that as well. He prepared to rush Broly until the saiyan said, "You missed a spot." Cell was confused until Broly, chuckling in amusement, pointed at Cell's head. The android slowly felt the top of his head and found that both of his head crests were bent at an unnatural angle. He began to tremble with rage and in his fury, ripped them off and regenerated them, before launching himself at Broly. A furious torrent of fists and legs was nimbly avoided as Broly weaved in and around Cell's attempts to bash his skull in. Cell yelled in impotence and screamed, "Stand still you shrew!" Broly smiled savagely and obliged, not budging as Cell landed one, then two earth shattering punches against his chest.

Cell couldn't believe it. Two hits that would stun, if not kill any other creature outright had done nothing! He slowly began to back away, eyes wide in fear. "You're no saiyan, you're a monster!" Broly laughed upon hearing this. "Me, a monster? No. I am the _devil_!" He gave another evil laugh before suddenly turning serious. "Since you can repair youself, I'll just have burn everyone one of your cells to dust." He launched himself at Cell and rammed a fist into Cell's gut, causing him to hunch over in pain. Broly's next words were spoken matter-of-factly, in contrast to his earlier taunting. "This is where you die." The fist he had buried in Cell's stomach cavity suddenly glowed with a harsh green light that continued to intensify and grow, Cell screaming in agony. The ball of energy Broly formed grew to the size of soccer ball, before detonating in a brief but intense explosion that completely eradicated the android.


	4. Subjagation

_Well I'm back once again. I was waiting to see if my story would yield anymore reviews, and the last few have inspired me to continue with my fanfic. Now, without further ado, I give you the next chapter!_

The cloud of dust dissipated quickly, not even a trace of Cell remained. Broly, however, was not willing to underestimate his opponent a second time, and kept his senses alert as he slowly began walking back to the crowd that had followed the fight to its ghastly conclusion. Broly came to a stop in front of the horde of villains, who were waiting with tense, bated breathe, wondering what this…thing would do next.

He surveyed the crowd with seemingly sightless eyes before speaking. "My name is Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan and I am obviously the most powerful being here." He said this with a smug smirk and continued. "From now on, you will all answer to me. My word is law. I will be your judge, your jury and, of course, the executioner. My first order is this…I want all the members of the Saiyan Royal Court and the Royal Family brought before me…as well as my father, the saiyan known as Paragus. Does anyone have any objections?" He raised a dubious eyebrow in sync with his offhanded question, not believing that anyone would have the idiocy to actually come forwa- "Yeah, I have a bone to pick with ya!" Broly's face twitched in annoyance. _Oh, now my day is complete. I'm being challenged by another bug…this one looks more like a roach than a beetle._ The alien did bear a remarkable similarity to disgusting insect, with two legs, four arms, and a carapace imbued with a revolting shade of brown. It continued to spout more invective. "Who do you think you are bitch, waltzing in here like you own the place? I oughta-*glurg*". His tirade was interrupted as Broly had suddenly crossed the distance between them and seized him by the throat. He looked at the rest of the crowd and said, "This brave soul has just volunteered to help me demonstrate what happens to dissenters." That said, he tossed the alien across the landscape with a lazy snap of his wrist, the pitiful thing landing in a heap about 50 meters away.

The alien, known as Graticks, was about to have a very bad day. As he hastened to his feet and spun around to face Broly, only to stare in confusion as the saiyan had vanished. He looked left and right frantically, trying desperately to find him.

Broly came down from above with all the force of an asteroid impact feet-first, directly atop the roach-like creature, splattering its innards everywhere. He grimaced and shook the gunk off his boots. _Insects…I hate insects. And his internal tissue _would_ be yellow. Disgusting._ He turned back towards the crowd and reappeared directly in front of them. "Any others? No?" Several of them shook their hands quickly. Broly grinned and took a step closer. "Then what's with all the waiting around? Get a move on!" The crowd instantly dispersed, scrambling to find the saiyans, as directed. "Yes, hurry! _Except for you!_" Broly snagged Frieza by his tail and held him upside down. The Frost Demon peered up(or was it down) in terror. "You and I need to have a heart-to-heart," Broly said with a savage smile.

An hour later, the saiyans of the Royal Court and the Royal Family were brought before Broly at the Fortress of Thorns, courtesy of Cell. He had discovered, much to his dismay (and to Brolys' delight) that in H.F.I.L you could not die, your body, even if completely destroyed, would still be returned to its original state; such was the magic of the realm. Under threat of eternal humiliation, Broly forced Cell to use his powers of materialization to create a place for him to rule from. The result was a sprawling complex, built like a Medieval concentric castle. In place of the crenellations however, were large thorns of an incredibly dense and sturdy metal. And from the center of his…palace, the Legendary Super Saiyan planned to bring Hell to heel.

Broly sat upon a simple throne of stone within the inner chambers of the fortress. He had reverted to his base form and was seated comfortably. In right his hand he held a fruit plucked from King Yenma's tree. He also possessed a footrest who went by the name Frieza. As his…guests were brought into the throne room, Broly kicked his 'footrest' aside, who grunted in pain from the impact to his ribs. Broly didn't spare him a glance as he said, "Leave us." Frieza picked himself up and limped out through the massive double doors, which closed of their own accord with a dull thud. The room was deathly silent as Broly stood from his throne and began to walk slowly, and with purpose towards the Saiyan Elites. He stopped and scanned the thirty-odd saiyans before him before his eyes fell on a familiar face. His lips quirked upward with amusement as he addressed him directly. "Hello…father."

Paragus stood stockstill as his son-_his son_- stared deep into his soul. He barely refrained from flinching as Broly took a bite of the fruit, the loud _crunch_ resounding throughout the chamber. "What, no reply? Tuffle got your tongue? Nothing to say to the son you held in bondage for years?" Broly's small smile had disappeared. Paragus swallowed hard and made to speak but Broly's hand silenced him before he could utter a sound, covering his mouth. Broly sneered and said, "No, I like you better this way. Silent, meek and quivering with fear." He leaned closer. "Remember when you tried to flee that barren planet and leave me to die? Remember when I crushed you and hurled you into the Comet?" Brolys' face was now only inches from his own, his features blank. "You are pathetic, a waste of saiyan blood." He turned and walked back to his throne and seated himself in it. "As for you, members of the Royal Court…you sentenced me to death as an infant. I have every right to torture you every day for the rest of eternity." The mass of saiyans shifted uneasily at this. "However I reserve punishment for two individuals alone." He leaned forward in his seat and smiled sadistically. "Tell me…have you ever heard of bowling?" Paragus's face paled, while King Vegeta's face showed nothing but confusion.


	5. Child's Play

It was looking to be a very boring day in H.F.I.L again. Jeice and Burter were lounging around at the base of one of the mountains, talking about whatever came to mind. "So, Burter, quick question for ya, yea?" Jeice asked. The blue alien cocked his head to the left slightly and said "Shoot." Jeice, looking a tad uncomfortable, continued. "Well, you say you're the fastest in the universe, yea?" Burter didn't like the direction this conversation was already heading…which was downwards. "I _am_ the fastest in the universe. Your point?" Jeice rubbed at his nose. "Well, I might be wrong here, but Frieza has a higher power level than the entire Ginyu Force and so does that Cell fella. That means that they're faster then right?" Burter narrowed his eyes at Jeice but conceded the point. "Ok, I _used_ to be the fastest in the universe. But at least I'm still faster than any of the saiyans here."

As if on cue, a blur ripped straight through the mountain they had been resting underneath and plowing into the earth nearby. Both of the two Ginyu Force members were on their feet, alarmed by this new turn of events. "Jeice, what the hell was _that_?" They both zoomed over to the crater in the ground, only to find the King of the Saiyans half buried facedown within. "Um…Burter? I…I think that he just went faster than you too." Burter would have clocked Jeice upside the head had the ground not begun to tremble. "Jeice, lets gain some height, fast!" The red-skinned humanoid nodded and took off with Burter hot on his heels, not a moment too soon. Paragus tore through the same mountain, Paragus having dug a trench 6 kilometers long before making impact. Broly surveyed his handiwork with a gimlet eye. "Hmm, looks like it wasn't a strike. Pity." The mountain slowly began to collapse. Broly grinned. "Oh well, I'll take the spare. Better than nothing wouldn't you say boys?" This last question was directed at Burter and Jeice, whom were surprised at his sudden appearance.

Jeice was the first one to speak coherently and said, "Oh yes sir! Way to show them what for!" He gave an anxious laugh that quickly died. Broly eyed the pair of them before speaking again. "Would you two care to join my game? These sports always get _so_ lonely when you play solo." His voice was practically dripping malice and seemed to promise pain. Lots of pain. At a bargain price. Burter shook his head and said, "No thanks, uh, sir, we have other stuff to do, right Jeice?" Broly phased behind them and grabbed them both by the backs of their necks and said, "I _love_ when they think I'm _asking_." He then promptly flew towards the nearest mountain peak with the two soldiers in tow, screaming their heads off. The two thought that Broly would simply throw them into the mountain but instead he plowed through the mountain, still holding onto them as he slammed into the next mountain in the range…and the next…

Ten minutes later, and the trio were happily playing another sport, with a decimated mountain range below them. To the casual observer, it seemed a twist on tag and catch fused into one. Broly was having a delightful time putting Burter's reputation to the test with his newest game, which he called Suicide. In Burter's humble opinion, the game was aptly named. What it seemed to consist of was Broly tossing a seemingly endless supply of small energy balls in their general direction, which was made worse by the fact that each orb seemed to have a mind of its own, homing in like a missile. The name of the game seemed to stem from the small detail that failing to dodge even _one_ blast led to you immediately getting saturated by the rest, wiping you out of existence until you reappeared, something Jeice had demonstrated numerous (and exceedingly painful) times. Burter had thus far avoided them all, but he was tiring and it wouldn't be long before he began making mistakes. Just as he was reaching the limit of his endurance, Broly abruptly stopped the flow of _ki_ blasts. Burter ceased dodging, panting hard from exhaustion. The monster before them grinned and said, "You two can go now, my other playmates have finally regained consciousness." He was no longer looking at them and the pair of fighters took the opportunity to flee, leaving nothing but a trail of light behind them. Broly observed Paragus attempting to crawl from the debris with limited success; he had managed to dig out his body from the rubble, but couldn't seem to climb out of it. Broly floated down beside his father and kneeled beside him, clucking his teeth in mock exasperation. "Aww, you should know better than to play in wreckage. Here, let me help you _up!_" He smiled cruelly and grabbed his father by the wrist and threw him upwards into the clouds, where he hit the dimensions barrier before falling back down in a heap of broken and shattered limbs. Broly stomped on Paragus' back, savoring the agonizing cry that followed. "How's it feel father, to be at the mercy of your former prisoner? To know that a slightly insane monster has the power to what_ever_ it likes to you and you are powerless to stop it?" Broly was feeling rather fine at that moment, the worm beneath his feet where it belonged. He pressed his foot harder, eliciting another cry of pain. The broken saiyan had passed beyond his pain threshold long ago, and was almost desperate for it to stop. "Broly, please have mercy, I beg you!" Broly stiffened. "Mercy? What's _mercy_?" He removed his boot from his father's back and grabbed him by the neck of his bloodied cape and hauled him upwards. "Last I checked, that word isn't in my vocabulary." Broly pretended to think about it for a second and then starting in mock surprise. "Oh wait, it means to show kindness and benevolence and to otherwise be what they call the 'nice guy' or the 'better man'." He tightened his grip, crushing Paragus windpipe remorselessly. "You see, I caused you pain in good sport. But now I feel _insulted_. I don't _like_ being insulted! Now you've gone and PISSED ME OFF!" With a roar, Broly tossed his father forward into the debris. Still shuddering with rage, Broly slowly began to float upwards into the air, his green aura wrapping around him as he harnessed his energy. When he reached an appropriate height, he curled his right hand into a fist and held it at waist-level and pointed his free hand at his unmoving target. "You sniveling wench! _Here's your mercy!_" he snarled and fired a beam of concentrated energy at his father.

It would have hit, had another blast not intercepted it at the least second. "Always interrupted! Why am I not surprised?" Broly growled. He turned towards the source of the counter-blast, finding a tall alien figure hovering at his level. He wore a turban and tunic-piece, complete with a cloak. Broly huffed under his breathe. Why did people bother wearing capes? It was only a liability in battle, though since it made killing them easier (and more entertaining), he wasn't going to complain very much. The alien spoke in a deep voice, with a hint of a rasp to it. "That's enough from you." Broly gave voice to his irritation at being so rudely interrupted. "And who are _you_ supposed to be, Green Bean?"

Pikkon smirked and tossed away his weighted clothing before getting into a fighting stance. "I don't really know. Why don't you come over here and help me find out? How about it big guy?"


	6. Tempest

Broly stared across the space between him and his newest challenger, angry at being interrupted and irritated that he had not sensed him approaching. _How cute, he can hide his little energy signature._ That meant he would have to fight him in order to get the measure of the other fighter. His eyes briefly fell upon Pikkon's halo before returning to the fighter himself. Broly decided to get the ball rolling and deigned to respond. "I can see you're not from around here. What brings you to Hell on this pleasant day, Green Bean?" The other didn't react to the casually hurled insult and replied, "Well you see, I'm one of the stronger people in Otherworld and the Kai's have become a little concerned about you stirring up trouble. I'm just here to say hello, knock a couple of heads together, beat _your_ rear-end and then leave."

Pikkons' smirk never wavered as he and Broly continued their standoff. "Ah, so you think you can defeat me? Well you wouldn't be the first, nor the last I imagine. Look Green Bean, I'm in the middle of something right now and I'm in a _very_ bad mood, so run along and play like a good little boy before I change my mind." Broly didn't care about this punk in front of him; he wanted to get back to beating the living crap out of his father for everything he had been subjected to. As Broly made to turn back to his punching bag, a ball of golden _ki_ sailed right past his head and exploded in the distance. Broly turned back towards his antagonist with glacial slowness, and took in every detail about his opponent. He took note of his opponents stance and posture. Green Bean held himself with the confidence acquired from countless years of fighting experience and his stance was flawless. The ball of _ki_ that the alien had fired past him had been substantial, not something to be ignored in his base form. He guessed he was facing a warrior similar in strength to Cell, maybe even stronger. He decided that he would skip the warm-up and go straight to his favorite part: breaking bones and shattering pride and dignity.

Pikkon was startled when Broly abruptly ascended to his Super Saiyan form, closing the gap between their power levels rather steeply, though he estimated the Broly was still weaker than him by a measurable amount. "So it's true after all. You're a saiyan, just like Goku." At the mention of his hated enemies' name Broly snapped. He crossed the distance between him and Pikkon instantly and made to cave in the other's face with a vicious right hook. Pikkon however had anticipated the move and ducked the blow, maneuvering inside Broly's defence and landed a solid knee strike into Broly's stomach.

Broly was doubled over as he felt real pain for the first time since his battle on Earth. He didn't try to fight the pain though, he welcomed, _gloried_ in it; it gave him more motivation to thrash his opponent. As Pikkon attempted to retreat, Broly grabbed his head with both his hands and delivered a devastating head-butt, leaving Pikkon in a slight daze. The saiyan capitalized on this by delivering 4 more consecutive hits to Pikkons' mid-section and then raised his arms in preparation for a mighty overhead haymaker. With a grunt he brought his arms down…only for the alien warrior to vault himself around the attack and brought his left leg up into Broly's ribs with a resounding '_crack_'. As Broly reeled from the blow, Pikkon formed a knifehand and delivered a painful hit on Broly's neck and then performed a backflip over Broly's head. In mid-flip, Pikkon felt an iron-handed grip latch onto his ankle and found himself hurtling towards the ruined landscape. Spreading his arms and legs out, he forced his energy ahead of him to act as an airbrake, bringing him to an abrupt halt. He turned back towards the Super Saiyan who now held two spheres of green energy.

Broly grinned triumphantly and said, "It's important to eat your greens!" He then proceeded to fire both blasts at Pikkon, following up with another two in quick succession. Pikkon deflected the first two to his left and his right, then chopped the third in half before backhanding the fourth towards its' source with one of his own blasts in tow. Broly caught his sphere with an outstretched hand and absorbed Pikkon blast into before adding some more energy of own and then sweeped his arm forward, unleashing a torrent of green fire. In reality, the wall of fire was made of hundreds of small, green discs each with the power of a megaton nuclear warhead. Pikkon countered with an energy shield; this was a mistake. Broly had intended to use this attack on a wide area, to ensure some would hit his target. However, once he saw his target had become stationary, he directed all the _ki_ blasts to converge on Pikkons' shield. His shield quickly overwhelmed, Pikkon fell victim to the swarm of green devastation as he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Broly quickly prepared another Trap Shooter attack and fired it into the smoke, hoping to deal more damage. "Hyper Tornado!" A sudden buzzing whine filled the air as the smoke was blown away to reveal the Green Bean in the middle of a column of wind. As his Trap Shooter discs entered the winds grip, they were pulled around the tornado and shot back at Broly in a lethal swarm. Broly was now faced with the unenviable task of fighting himself as he tried to face the onslaught of blasts. While he deflected a majority of them, he couldn't stop them all, and he took a great many hits.

Pikkon stopped spinning and allowed his Hyper Tornado to dissipate to he could survey his work. His opponent emerged from the smoke looking the worse for wear, covered in scorch marks, bruises, and a few small rivulets of blood. "If this is all you can do, then I'm disappointed. Goku made it seem as though you would be trouble, but this is laughable," Pikkon said with a scowl on his face.

Broly seethed at the stinging words but slowly brought his anger under control. He would use it, but he would not allow his anger to use _him_. "They say that those from Otherworld can die again and fade from existence." Broly clenched his hands into fists. "Shall we test that theory?" Before Pikkon could respond Broly gave a monstrous roar before being enveloped by a great flash of green. Pikkon wasn't about to wait for his opponent to finish, he began forming his hand signs for his signature move. Just as the sphere of light began to fade, Pikkon brought his hands together and cried, "Thunder Flash!" A pillar of flame leapt forth from his fists and enveloped his target in a column of fire and smoke. He stood, waiting to see what had become of Broly, only the slight heaving of his chest betrayed the energy he had put into that last attack. At last the smoke faded, and Pikkon was stunned to see that where Broly had been last, a hulking mass of muscle had replaced him. Not only had he changed his appearance, he had greatly increased in power and strength; the Thunder Flash hadn't done more than singe his clothes slightly. He scowled and weaved the hands signs again. He brought his fists together and summoned forth the energy required for the technique. "Thunder Flash!" Another stream of fire erupted from his fists and sped towards Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan, for his part, raised a hand and fired a green, soccer ball-sized blast directly at the Thunder Flash, which met it's counterpart with a flare of golden light as the two attacks struggled against each other.

With a slight huff, Broly poured an ounce of more energy into his attack; this turned the trick and blasted through Pikkon's Thunder Flash and soared straight towards Pikkon. The blue-clad aliens' eyes widened as he caught the blast with outstretched hands. He growled as he grappled with the blast, barely able to keep the energy from slipping between his hands and running him through. Broly, deciding he was done watching Green Bean struggle, clenched his still-open hand into a fist. The blast flared for but a moment before exploding in a brilliant detonation. Pikkon was sent sprawling heads over heels for almost a mile before sliding to a halt face down in the gritty soil. He was slow to recover but he eventually regained his senses before hesitantly rising from the dirt. Broly was already in front of him leering down at him, the epitome of impending doom. As Pikkon dropped into another combat stance Broly phased behind him and grabbed him by the top of his head and lifted him up. As the green alien struggled to free himself, Broly gave him a light squeeze to his head. It was enough to make Pikkon gasp in pain and cease his movements. Broly scoffed softly and said, "You're nothing," before lightly tossing Pikkon up into the air. He methodically aimed and fired an energy blast to eviscerate the offending fighter. As the blast soared straight at him, Pikkon felt something grab him and pull him out of harm's way, just in time for Broly's Eraser Cannon to sail harmlessly by and detonate in the distance. Someone set him down softly on the ground and said, "Rest easy. You did well Pikkon."

The newest arrival turned to Broly and said, "You haven't changed a bit." Broly remained impassive as his blank white eyes stared at his tormentor, the bane of his very existence, the one whose cries still haunted him to this day. "Kakarot…I've waited so long for this moment. You _will_ fight me now!" Goku faced Broly resolutely and said "You've gotten even stronger." Broly's impassive façade broke as he grinned sadistically. "How very observant of you Kakarot, but flattery will get you nowhere." His grin faded as anger overcame his features. "No more Kakarot! No _more_ will you haunt my waking dreams! You will _not_ see the end of this day! _I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!_"


	7. Ruination

Silence presided over the battlefield as two saiyans glared at each other. There wasn't even the howling of the wind or the shifting of dust; it was akin to the calm before a vicious storm.

The two stood, as they had before: one warrior of the light, the other of the dark. Finally, the stillness was interrupted by a slight stirring of the wind as Goku's aura became visible and quickly changed from white to gold. His hair also turned a pale gold in color and his eyes became teal gems nestled within cold, hard ivory as his muscles increased in size. With a cry, his hair became even spikier and blue lightning sparked to life around him. His gaze flinty, he settled into his combat stance and beckoned to his opponent. "Your move, Broly." Broly mentally scoffed. _As if I need permission._ Without further prompting both of the fighters leapt at each other at with incredible speed: to the human eye, it would have seemed as though both had simply disappeared. In reality however, the two were exchanging blows at speeds far exceeding the speed of sound, indeed, their fight was outpacing the reverberations it was generating. And so it went, block, kick, elbow strike, evasion; on and on their battle raged. It seemed as though the two were evenly matched, blow for blow. One exchange was particularly violent; both fighters landed a hit on the others' face and the shockwave obliterated the landscape in their immediate vicinity. Both were stunned enough to cause a momentary lapse in the battle before they were once again upon each other, savagely waging war. Broly caught Goku's next punch in his hand and delivered a vicious knee-strike to his exposed abdomen. Goku's face contorted in pain, but he had already fired back with swift jab at Broly's chest, forcing the giant back a few meters. Broly retaliated with blast of green energy, which Goku deflected upwards, only to fire a blast of his own back at his opponent. Broly backhanded the blast off to the side and returned fire.

This continued with no apparent end in sight as the two clashed, leaving the barren wasteland even more desolate than before. Mountains crumbled, the ground split into deep, gaping ravines.

Broly was quickly becoming frustrated, even as he furiously blocked or deflected Goku's attacks. _What is this? I haven't done any lasting damage to him at all, and his attacks are actually hurting! How powerful has he become, for him to be capable of _this_?_ By unspoken mutual consent, the two fighters disengaged, floating apart from each other. "What is this Kakarot? Where did you get this power? I tossed you around like a ragdoll the last time we fought!" Goku allowed himself a small smirk before replying. "This is the Ascended Super Saiyan state, Broly. You're looking at a Super Saiyan 2." Broly's face contorted into an expression of confusion. "Super Saiyan…2? There's a level beyond a Super Saiyan?" Goku nodded. "Actually, there's another beyond that as well. I like to call it Super Saiyan 3, if you will." Broly scoffed in disbelief. "You must be bluffing. That would make you, what, double ascended? Such a feat is impossible. You cannot ascend _past_ your ascension." Goku's smirk only became more pronounced. "Broly, sometimes seeing is believing, and as you're going to find out, SS3 is _very_ real." Broly's face twitched with some unidentifiable emotion, maybe nervousness, annoyance, or fear. "Fine then. Show me what you can do Kakarot."

Goku hunched over as he began to dig even deeper into his energy, bringing it all to the surface. The ground began to shake, even the air began to vibrate from the intensity of his energy. He cried out, but not from pain. No, it was that part of him, his primal side, the saiyan in him that cried out, straining to escape. As his screams continued to fill the air, the shaking and vibrations became even more erratic, the ground splitting directly beneath him. Broly looked on in fascination as Kakarot's screams began to increase in pitch. His power level was climbing to heights never before explored, his aura exploding around him; he greatly resembled a star, the brilliance lighting up the sky for miles. Then, to Broly's bafflement, Goku's hair began to lengthen, slowly growing until it hung past his waist. As Goku's transformation became complete, his aura emitted a blinding light that was even able to penetrate the barrier between heaven and hell. Even Pikkon, normally the stoic and immovable warrior, was stunned. He had known Goku was powerful but this…this was _ridiculous_. The more Pikkon thought about it, the more surreal it seemed. _How can anyone hold that much raw energy? You'd think he'd implode from trying to contain it all!_ Finally, Pikkon allowed himself a small smile. "He's really something else."

Broly's thoughts on the matter were less appreciative however. _This isn't possible. It just _can't_ be! How did he attain this power? I'm THE Legendary Super Saiyan, there is no way that any single being can exceed my strength! _As his anger rose, so too did his power. He was _not_ going to lose to Kakarot, not again.

The golden light did not fade, not completely. It merely dimmed to a level that allowed you to see what was at its center. Goku seemed to be aflame, his golden aura dancing like fire. It was intense enough that Broly could feel its heat from his position. His hair sported a nest of lightning that crackled and spat around his body. And those teal eyes seemed to have gotten even colder and harder, if that was possible. It was enough to send a brief chill down Broly's spine. And his anger only grew as he realized that for a moment, no matter how brief, he had felt fear. Disgusted with himself, and furious that his antagonist had managed to evoke such a weak emotion from him, he roared a battle-cry and launched himself at Kakarot.

Goku stood his ground as Broly bore down on him and only watched as Broly threw a heavy-handed right hook. It seemed to approach in slow motion, and had he been of a mind to, he could have easily dodged it. He let it make contact and there was a resounding report, akin to the sound of a shattering slab of concrete. It was as much a test of the Super Saiyan 3 form as it was of Broly's strength. This was only the second time that he had actually attempted the transformation and he had never tested it in battle; this would be a first for everyone.

Though Broly had forced Goku's head to the side, he hadn't managed to make him really budge. Shocked, he soared backward to put some distance between the two. Goku worked his jaw back and forth for a moment before deciding that it would only bruise and that there was no lasting damage done. He turned his head back in Broly's direction, just in time to catch Broly leaping at him once again. This time, as Broly attacked, he tested his reflexes, dodging most of the kicks and jabs and deflecting the ones he could not. After what seemed like hours, though it was really minutes, Broly gave a roaring cry. "Stop toying with me!" Goku caught his next punch easily and looked Broly in the eyes. "As you wish."

Goku's first strike was to Broly's face, delivered by an elbow; the second was a kick to Broly's ribcage. His third strike was a powerful hammerblow which drove Broly into the ground, where he dug himself a rather deep crater.

He lay there in the slowly collapsing hole, his body and spirit broken. From what his body was telling him, he had fractured a good number of ribs, broken his left leg, and dislocated his right shoulder. As the rubble began to swallow him, he slumped deeper into the pit, trembling. He had lost…again. No matter that he had grown stronger, he couldn't even hold a candle to Kakarot. For all his might he was soundly thrashed, like a disobedient child no less. It just wasn't fair! And in that instant, as the crater finally swallowed him whole, he broke his promise to himself and gave into his rage, his despair, and his agony; in one resounding scream.

Goku had barely begun to turn away from Broly's erstwhile 'grave' when the world around him was abruptly shattered by a primordial shriek, causing reality to bend in and around itself as everything was bleached of all color. The world changed its shape yet again and faded to black, before it was altered again in the shade of a dark fluorescent green. Slowly, painfully so, reality warped back to its original state; almost like a puzzle. Goku had been thrown away from the area and had come to rest near a small clump of Razor trees. As he quickly rose to his feet, he extended his in an effort to locate Broly's signature, which he found almost instantly. It was fluctuating, wildly, but was definitely climbing. And it was closing in rapidly. And a heartbeat later, there he was.

Where Goku could be likened to a star, Broly resembled a blackhole, his aura was mixed with dabbles of green and black amidst a hornet's nest of black-blue lightning. His hair had grown down to his waist and become a radioactive green, and his eyebrows had disappeared. His already massive physique had somehow managed to grow even bulkier and: most frightening of all, his injuries had vanished, as had all his pain. Everything was gone save for a single burning passion, like a candle in a dark room; Kakarot.

"Kakarot. KakaROT!" And with that, he launched himself at Goku with a single objective in mind; Get Kakarot.


	8. That Which Is Dead

**_Well, hello again! I've found myself a bit puzzled about where to go from here, but don't worry, the story continues. I planning on making this part one of a 3 chapter-arc. I would also like to hear what you, as the readers, have in mind for the story. Reply in the reviews section, if you please. And please, enjoy the chapter!_**

There was no time to think, only to react. Broly came at him with surprising speed for his size, fast enough that Goku's evasion was only partially successful; he avoided Broly's fist but was still on the receiving end of the debris that sprung up from the impact. Goku looked his foe in the eyes again, but there was no longer any conscious thought behind them, only an animalistic rage.

Screaming in crazed frustration Broly charged again, this time leading with a headbutt. Goku was able to avoid this by vaulting over his opponent at just the right time. Mid-flip, he placed a hand on Broly's back and fired an energy blast powerful enough to drill through an entire planet. Broly's form crashed into HFIL's gritty soil facedown, but stood up without any apparent effort and turned back towards Goku, who floated above him; fists clenched in anxiety. _This is bad. He's faster AND stronger than before. Any advantage I had before just went flying out the window!...Unless…_

Broly screamed in rage and bolted straight towards Goku once more. Goku met his charge head-on, against his better judgement, in an attempt to find a weakness. As the two exchanged blows, Goku found himself hard-pressed to avoid all of Broly's attacks. _This close in, he's having trouble catching me, but not all that much. I'm only delaying the inevitable here, unless I figure out something now._ His slight lapse in concentration almost cost him, as Broly's knee dashed forward to slam into his stomach, only to be intercepted by Goku's knee…just barely. _Wait! I see it now! There's a pattern he keeps repeating. He's not even thinking at all now, he's just lashing out. If I can lure him into a trap, I can still beat him! Now to nail the timing down…_

Punch, punch, kick, punch, knee. Punch, punch, kick, punch, knee. It was the same every single time, though it was still undeniably fast. Even though it was difficult, Goku patiently waited for an opening to exploit. _Wait…wait….now!_ He deflected Broly's punch, blocked Broly's knee with his own, and slapped aside Broly's other arm. In the instant following that exchange Goku, using Broly's arm as leverage, lifted himself up above Broly's kick. Transferring as much energy as he dared to his feet, he delivered a savage mule kick to Broly's chest.

The blow shocked Broly out of his blood-lust driven state, and stunned him long enough for Goku to deliver a jaw-smashing uppercut to his chin and fire an energy blast into his chest at point-blank range. The explosion rocked all of HFIL and was enough to send Broly sailing down towards the ground yet again. At the last second before impact however, he had the presence of mind to flip himself around and dig his hand into the soil to slow him down. Even then, he skidded a couple of kilometers away before he managed to slow to a halt. Breathing heavily from exertion, Broly took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself before slowly unfurling his body to its' full height. His chest was smarting from that last blow, but nothing seemed to be critically damaged. He glared up at Kakarot with pure venom. _That little maggot! He wants to play? So be it!_

Slowly, Broly levitated himself up to Goku's level before halting his ascent. If he had any hopes of winning before, they had just died._ Goku! How're you holding up?_ Goku nearly flinched from the unexpected telepathic contact. _Not so good King Kai. Broly's managed to ascend as well, and nothing I hit him with keeps him down for long. If nothing else, the only thing I've succeeded in doing is making him angry…er._ Broly abruptly spoke. "I should thank you Kakarot, for snapping me out of that animal craze. It just wouldn't be satisfying if I killed you like that. I want to remember your blood running through my fingers. I want to remember the sound of your body _breaking_. I want to see the light leave your eyes when I kill you!" With that, Broly suddenly shot his arm forward and fired a burst of green energy forward.


End file.
